


Through the universes, we are always together

by LaniAhava



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Genderbending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), tsuna & naruto bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: These are some of my unfinished crossover stories I have in my laptop. Not sure if I ever make a complete story with them, but maybe inspire someone for their own stories. Mostly Tsuna-centric, but with his friends/ guardians. (Also a way to deal with my writer’s block on my ongoing stories.)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 21





	1. KHR x PJO-Better an Explosive Introduction than a Forgetful Rescuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez this story has been in my laptop for like 3 years or so and with an outline, but only like 3 chapters done before I lost my notes for it.  
> In this universe Tsunayoshi does not have a godly parent, but he has an interesting backstory that I might explain in another chapter. Anything underline is meant to words spoken in Greek and Tsunayoshi has no idea what they mean. Lastly, some angst alert. Enjoy!

With no money nor knowledge of the language, the brown spiky haired Japanese boy was alone in the city that seems to never sleep, which vaguely reminds him the one time he visited Tokyo.

(Nope, never happened! There was no mischievous fox or creepy ghost).

Naturally he sank into despair.

Said teenager, Tsunayoshi Sawada was supposed take an airplane to Italy with his Mother after his father, who after ignoring them for almost thirteen years decided to out of the blue personally came to drag them to visit Italy, where he worked. Unfortunately for Tsuna, his luck made itself known when he somehow was separated from his parents in the airport and ended up in America.

Once he was done feeling sorry for himself, Tsuna decided to walk around the city that seems to never sleep. He tried to make no eye contact with anyone so he wouldn’t get mobbed. After all how will he find the police and ask for help if he can only speak Japanese?

Suddenly he crashed into someone, “G-gomen!” Tsuna apologize before slapping his mouth. _Hiie! I spoke Japanese! What if he gets mad and thinks I insulted him!_

“Eh?” Tsuna looks up from the ground at the tall being, but because of the lighting, it made an imposing silhouette. He was unable to see the other’s face. Although he didn’t miss the reflective light on his hand. _Is that a knife?!_

Panicked, Tsuna quickly stood up and ran around a corner. He ignored the shouts behind him as he went deeper into the alleyways. It didn’t surprise him that he ended up in a dead end.

Tsuna turned around and hoped no one followed him there.

He wasn’t so lucky.

The good news: it wasn’t the scary swordsman. Bad news: it was a giant bull human creature.

The boy shook in fear. _Not again!_

He thought for sure he was able to escaped those horrible ghost or monster things that had a tendency to appear in his path. At least they were not the same ones as the airport who looked like winged demons.

He heard voices as the creature stomped the ground before preparing to charge. Too scared to even scream, Tsunayoshi stared wide-eyed at the monster.

“Come and fight me you coward!” someone shouted. Suddenly there were explosions.

That might be the last straw for this insanity. Tsuna felt his soul leaving his body while someone pulled him out of the line of fire into another alleyway. He felt someone carefully push him to the ground before hearing more foreign words thrown around him as well as more explosions.

Tsuna kept his head down and tried to catch his breath. He only froze when he realized it was silent.

He tensed when someone shook his shoulder, but Tsuna was too scared to look up, unable to face his would-be executor.

“Oi!” he was forcibly pulled up to look at the person and was shocked at who he was staring at.

“Y-yamamoto-san?!”

Before him was a tall boy for a Japanese with dark hair and brown that sometimes turn green, laughing eyes. Tsuna believes he is tanned from playing a lot of baseball outside, but he had a feeling it might not be the only reason.

“Haha, do I know you? How do you know my last name?” Tsuna felt a stab at not being recognized by his classmate who he been in the same class since preschool, not to mention sat next to him. Then again the boy is popular and he’s…

Tsuna asked hesitantly, “You go to America in the summer?”

“Uhh, Hayato?!” Yamamoto looked around worried for a second. Then he sighed in relief at someone behind Tsuna.

The still scared boy turned and was faced by a scowling green-gray eyed boy. His hair was in a messy silver ponytail. He had foreign features that reminded him of his dad.

They talked for a bit in a different language while keeping eye out on the bull human creature charging at the flying cloak, which Tsuna isn't sure how or what is going on. Since the creature disappeared and no longer a problem, he focused on the strange language being spoken and noticed how similar it was with English. Though that wasn’t what surprised Tsuna. It was the fact Takeshi Yamamoto spoke it so fluidly.

 _Wow, I guess Nezu-sensei is wrong, Yamamoto-san is not an idiot who is only good for baseball._ His eyes lingered to the sword strapped, which is no small knife, on the taller boy’s back.

Yamamoto sighed and turned to Tsuna with an embarrassed look, “Well, umm you never did say who you were, did you?”

“My n-name? W-w-well its um…” Tsuna looked down feeling very shy and a bit humiliated at not being remembered again.

“Stop with your stuttering!” growls the silver haired boy.

“S-sorry!” Tsuna put up his arms subconsciously to shield himself from any attack. Then realized something, “W-wait, you know J-japanes-se too?!”

“Quarter Japanese, now hold still!” the scowling boy grabbed his shoulders and stare into his eyes.

“W-what are you g-going to d-do?” Tsuna gaps horrified at what the other boy might do to him. Is he going to kill him by pure glare alone? It wouldn't be surprising with the day he had.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t worry, you will forget everything you seen the last couple of minutes,” Hayato commented offhandedly.

He began to recite some kind of spell in a weird language that was spoken during the battle and waved his arms, thankfully letting go his shoulders. Tsuna stared at him and noticed something swirling around him, but not seeping into him.

Tsuna didn’t know how he knew this.

“Now, you were just walking around the city looking for a place to eat—” Hayato began, but Tsuna frowned in confusion.

“An-no, were you trying to hypnotize me?”

“…” The other two boys stared at him, unnerving Tsuna.

“Aren’t you feeling dizzy or weird, anything?” Yamamoto asked.

“Um, I know you did something weird, but it just went around me,” Tsuna explained, still mesmerized as the swirling something began to fade around him.

“Weird…?” Yamamoto taps his chin in thought and looks to Hayato excitedly, “Manipulate the Mist the hard way and see what happens, Hayato!”

“I’m not your servant! You’re under my command!” Hayato shoves Yamamoto, who laughs it off.

Tsuna gives a small smile as he sees how relaxed Yamamoto was compared at the fake smiles at school. He decided to look around without moving when they began to speak in a foreign language again that wasn't definitely not English.

The bull human creature returned, only now wearing the cloak that was flying earlier. It was making motions for Tsuna to come. He fervently shook his head. At the back of his mind he wonders who why is the scary creature thought he was stupid enough to fall for a simple cloak?!

The monster growled and charged at him. What was unusual was the fact he felt something shift, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then he saw the still bickering boys. The creature lowers his head, horns aimed behind them.

“L-LOOK OUT!” his shouts were heard and the two boys went into battle mode. Fortunately they were able to duck in time. Tsuna in the other hand whimpered when the creature trained his eyes at him.

“HIIIEEEE!” Tsuna ducked as the bull human creature broke the wall behind them.

“Oh, now I remember! You’re Dame-Tsuna!” Yamamoto looked happy with himself at solving what to him was a complicated problem. Tsuna’s hand bleed a little at the tight fist he had when he heard Yamamoto. He tried not to show in his face how that nickname hurt him.

“You baseball fanatic!” Hayato threw a weird looking bomb (or was that dynamite?!) at the creature, “You’re in a middle of a battle!!” Then he raised his arms and shot sticks of dynamite from a special mini cannon on his arm. Tsuna tried to run toward the two when the creature changed his route toward Hayato.

“Oi! Don’t get in our way or else—!” Tsuna ignored him and relying his honed skill of dodging and sprinting away from the worst bullies and some creepy spirits. He pushed down Hayato as the garbage bin was pierced by the horns.

Hayato was in the floor shocked as Takeshi shouted, “We need to find that shortcut Daedy thingy!”

This snapped Hayato from his shock and roughly pushed Tsuna off of him, while glaring at Yamamoto, “Your stench must have called them, again! For the record its called Daedalus!”

“An-no, is it a-a symb-bol?” Tsuna interrupted yet another fight between the two boys. Far off there was a loud eerie deep snort.

Hayato turns to give a death glare at him made Tsuna whimper, “Shut it mortal! You wouldn’t understand!”

A scratching noise next to them caught their attention. Both turned to see Yamamoto barely finished marking a symbol on the wall with his sword.

“If you see this symbol tell us,” Yamamoto grins at him before his eyes narrowed and went to attack the bull human creature that succeeded its escaped from being stuck.

Hayato ignores Tsuna growls to himself as he lifts his arm to shot a couple of stick bombs, but the creature was dodging some of them while others didn't make enough damage, “Why are you telling him?! Its not as if—”

“Does it glow?” Tsuna spoke up, now seeing a slobbering wild pig charging toward them. What is up with these creatures charging them and now they are close to be cornered

“What?” Hayato narrows his eyes in suspicion at Tsuna.

“Glow! Like that!” Tsuna ran toward the shimmering engraving, feeling its call of safety from it. The call was strong. The minute he was within inches from it, an alleyway appeared in its place and proceeds to fall through it on his face, “HIE!”

“Y-y-you,” Hayato splutters. If Tsuna was less of a coward and no good, he would have give a smug smile. Yamamoto must have now noticed the other creature with the way he dragged both Tsuna and Hayato into the unnatural path.

Thankfully the minute they were a couple of feet away, the entrance disappeared.

* * *

“Wow! You must have good eyes!” Yamamoto beams at Tsuna. The young boy was blushing, but looks around in curiosity. He can almost see a shining string at his peripherals, but keeps disappearing when he focused.

“He was just lucky,” Hayato mumbles.

Tsuna snorts to himself with bitter smile, “I’m never lucky.”

Thankfully, no one heard, or is that the other two boys ignore his comment. Nothing new, really.

“So…is this where you go every summer, Yamamoto-san?” Tsuna asks.

In response, Yamamoto beams, which now that he sees it, the baseball player wasn't ever truly alive back in Japan than he is now, “Yep! Its full of _zoom-zoom and sometimes zap-wheee-BAM!_ ”

“Glad you’re at peace here,” Tsuna smiles wistfully. Even if it hurts whenever Yamamoto calls him that dreaded nickname, he wouldn’t wish anyone have to hide their feelings from others. Just as his mother done, waiting for his father coming back.

(He is not sure what to feel over the fact he did only to lose them both, fearing if they purposely lost him or something else happened).

Shaking his head, Tsuna looks at the two, "So, do you know the way out?"

Their slow look of horror wasn't very comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating between Harry Potter or a Naruto crossover for the next chapter. I would put myself a challenge that each chapter being no more than 2k. Thank you for ready, until next time, LaniAhava out!


	2. Almost scarred for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crossover for Harry Potter and KHR and a very short chapter, but not the beginning as you'll soon able to tell. Warning, this is a genderbend Tsuna, but everyone else are the same.

“I’m the world’s greatest hitman,” the suit wearing toddler preens.

Harry is not sure where to even begin on that line, then again it was always like this ever since Hagrid came bursting in their little cottage away from Dursley’s home.

“…what's an itmen?” Ron asked, almost as wary as him.

“Its hitman, Ron. A hitman is a type of assassin or person who kills people with a weapon that shots metal objects,” Hermione began with a nonsense tone, but by the end of the explanation she was pale and slightly worried.

Ron stares at her then to Reborn then back at Hermione.

 _Same,_ Harry mentally nervously laughs.

“I can provide an example,” Reborn somehow summoned a green gun in his hand.

Right then Harry felt dread as he watched the little baby smirk deviously. It didn’t help right then Tsuna came with a frown at the baby hitman.

“Reborn! When are we leaving? I don’t want Gokudera blow up the airport for being impatient,” She had her hands on her hips staring at the baby in frustration.

Fortunately the translation spell is still on effect when he knows the words coming out of her mouth did not follow through what he understood.

“Dame-Tsuna, what do you regret?” He pats his green gun lovingly.

Tsuna opens her mouth, but caught the smirk and the horror on the trio’s faces before eyeing the gun with suspicion. She crosses her arms unfazed when Reborn aims the green gun at Tsuna’s face, “Reborn, I am not going to strip here of all places.”

This response was nothing what the wizards and witch were expecting.

“You’re no fun,” Reborn pouts childishly, Leon returns back to his true form, but Tsuna still stares at him suspiciously, “This has been a great trip.”

“I almost had my memory wiped!” Tsuna shouted.

Reborn ignores her, “You learned there is such thing as magic.”

“Says the people who can shot fire without their wands,” Ron snorts.

Tsuna gave up at the teacherly look her tutor put on. She turns to Harry with a small smile, “I hope one day we meet up again.”

Once more Reborn interrupts, “You two are becoming pen pals.”

“What?!” The trio shouts in surprise. Harry isn’t sure if Hedwig could make such a long, international mailing trip. Unless there is a more magical way. He mentally makes a note to ask Hermione later. In other words, he’ll forget about it.

Tsuna in the other hand narrowed his eyes as if waiting for the other shoe drop.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind them. They all turned and the sight of Hibari fighting with Mukuro who was laughing and poking fun of his fascination for Harry’s owl or something.

“Tsuna control your subordinates,” Reborn orders.

Tsuna grips her shoulder length hair in frustration. “How many times I have to tell you! They are my frie—!”

BANG!

Hermione screams as Ron and Harry stared horrified when Reborn shots Tsuna’s forehead point blank.

“Y-you ki-killed—” Ron was the only one who was able to voice their horror. Then they were shocked again when Tsuna stands back up again. This solicited them all to scream again.

“REBORN! STOP THEM FROM DESTROYING MORE THINGS WITH MY DYING WILL!” Last thing Harry saw before Ron casually covers Harry’s eyes was Hermione doing the same with him. Harry is grateful he doesn’t get to remember seeing his friend being in her undergarments before seeing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more from this universe in later chapters. Upcoming next is a crossover between KHR and Naruto and is in no way related to my reincarnation series with Hinata-Tsuna one. Until next time, LaniAhava out!


	3. KHR x Naruto - I (don't ) want to be (Boss) Hokage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter originally as a one-shot in my Fanfiction account. I had ideas to expand it, but I have other stories already posted that I still need to update. I just couldn't let this story be forgotten, so there will be more chapters of this universe later.

Tsuna feels frustrated at always being ignored of what he wishes. Reborn doesn't listen, and his friends are all for it. He wonders if it's the power they are staying instead of hi—

He shakes his head at such traitorous thoughts of his friends. He thinks back at what Reborn telling him of how the Ninth Vongola boss wanted him to already take up the mantle of being boss.

_As if memories define me! Those were of future me, who also thought it was a brilliant idea of not only sending me and my friends to fight a battle he couldn't fight, but thought will be **hilarious** to bring the children and civilians as well!_

The why his future self did it, Tsuna understands, but he isn't happy and doesn't want to become someone like that. Or worse be like his father who leaves his wife for years, who waits patiently at home, hoping against hoping that he will remember their anniversary or birthday.

Being boss will mean to willingly send his friends (Reborn insists subordinates) to fight life and death battles in the name of Vongola. Tsuna cannot do that to them. One thing is getting their support, but if he had a choice, Tsuna would have reject being the heir. Anything to not to put them in a dangerous situation on Reborn's or worse Vongola's whim.

He feels the burning, furious sensation going through him and with a cry he punched the nearest tree. For a second his fist was partially buried into the tree trunk, before he cried out in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna jumps around rubbing his bruised fist. Then he heard a crunching noise. He froze.

For a long minute, Tsuna tried to silence his breathing, when he heard it again, but closer this time. Quietly, Tsuna follows the noise and see the younger version of Shoichi (wait, more like the current Shoichi) with a large book bag over his shoulder, walking toward the Namimori shrine.

Curious, Tsuna follows him.

Then he stepped on a twig. Shoichi panicked and turned around so fast that he tripped over his feet, throwing the bazooka into the air. The weapon hit the nearest column before being redirected at Tsuna.

POOF!

* * *

Naruto walks into one of the training grounds that were empty. He didn't check what number training ground since all he cares that it's empty and far away. Away from the precious Uchiha and Kakashi-sensei, away from Pervy Sage, who is much too busy _researching_. Actually from anyone for that matter. Right now he is mad...No furious!

_I will show them! I will become Hokage! This is just another test for me to overcome! I will better than that idiot, believe it!_

Since everyone was too busy to help him, he decided to train himself. Naruto is just tired of everyone putting him down and feeling amused or pity whenever he says he will become Hokage. As if it's an impossible dream for him to aim for.

He began to stretch before going into his forms to fight off invisible enemies.

Naruto didn't know how long he been practicing, but when he started to throw his kunai for target practice, he hears something suddenly appeared behind him. He quickly turns around and points his kunai in front of himself in defense.

He was faced with a cloud of smoke.

_Shouldn't it be that Body Flicker Technique? Wait that uses leaves, but then it looks more like someone using the Sexy Technique? Must be Konohamaru or—_

He frowns when he hears coughing and the smoke clears to reveal a teenage boy wearing a hoodie sweatshirt.

 _Must be a civilian_ …this only made Naruto subconsciously wary. Those are one of the worst offenders who hate him because of his burden.

He had brown spiky hair with matching colored large eyes. He was wearing an orange hoodie. A point in Naruto's book.

Then he noticed how the boy looked confused and curiosity, so he asked, "Hi, who are you?"

"Eh? Hello, I'm Tsuna and you?" Naruto grins at his apparent lack of information of a certain demon fox.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja—" Unfortunately for Naruto, someone interrupted his introduction. By the looks of the metal band with Konoha insignia, the two boys and girl were genin. But he doesn't remember them from the exams. Although he did went to class with them the year before he finally graduated from the Academy.

"Hey if it isn't the Deadlast!" Naruto kept up his smile, but was slightly surprised at the narrowed eyes of the civilian boy.

"He must have cheated or somehow put a genjutsu at someone to get in. My mom says he is a _sly fox,_ after all," another boy sneered.

"Shut it you punks! At least I am in the Chunin exams!" Naruto retorted.

This made the boys growled. They turned to the girl who only smirked as warning.

Suddenly the field was engulfed in strange smoke.

Naruto coughed and growled through the smoke, when he felt someone grabbing his arms. This rendered him useless since it prevented him to do the hand signal to summon clones of his signature jutsu. He tried to move and kick, even bite, but they hold him too tightly.

Just as he growled in frustration, he suddenly was freed. Not questioning his luck, Naruto shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A couple of Narutos appeared and burst out of the smoke. The original Naruto followed, but crashed into his clones.

"What's the idea?! You should be fighting—" Then he looks over and gaps as he watched a familiar brown gravity-defying haired boy beating the daylight out of the three genin.

Although, what really caught his attention was the fire flame dancing on Tsuna's forehead and his fists. His eyes followed in awe to actually meet someone who can fly easily around like nothing.

_That is totally AWESOME!_

Then he saw older genin coming in as reinforcements and began to attack Tsuna. This snapped Naruto from his fanboying, "Oi! Do your job, stupid clones!"

"You should too, lazy Boss!" snapped one of the clones before joining the fray. Naruto muttered about cheeky clones and joined to beat the dumb genin.

* * *

It was a quick beat down and the genin left annoyed by the two boys. Tsuna hopes no one will comment him being here, wherever here is. He couldn't believe this place. Kids who fight with elements or doing hand signals to activate attacks. Tsuna suspects they must be ninjas. _Agh! I must be a different world or something and five minutes already past! How am I going to return—!_

Then he hissed when Naruto clumsily tied bandages around his arm trying to make a knot, but failing. The wound was when he was a second too slow at dodging a couple of small knives that reminds him of Bel's from the Varia. Naruto had commented he was lucky they were not poisonous.

"Sorry! I don't use bandages since I tend to heal fast," Naruto pouts as he tried to tie the bandage again, but failed.

"It's alright, I'm just still cannot fight that good after all," Tsuna gave a humorless smile at Naruto.

At this, Naruto frowns, "Geez, what are you talking about? You fought back great, especially for not being a ninja."

Tsuna blushes, but shrugs, "I guess that's all I have going for me."

"Tsuna-san?" The boy in question looks and frowns at the serious look of the blond boy. His intuition blared that this was not a natural reaction of the other boy.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"It's Naruto! Geez," Naruto crossed his arms and sighs, "Why did you fight? I had it handled and all."

Tsuna blinks and blushes. He begins to fiddle with his hoodie, "Well, I couldn't just let them beat you up. You didn't deserve it and it was unfair to fight that many…even if you can clone yourself…?"

Naruto looks blankly at him before laughing, "Clone myself? Speak for yourself! You have some crazy jutsu with that fire! Is it a bloodline or did someone teach you? Can you teach me, Tsuna-sensei?!" Tsuna leans back, now feeling a familiar silver head doing something similar with the way Naruto's eyes sparkled with awe and was practically at his face.

"Er…I guess it's my bloodline?" Tsuna looks back at the direction where the other boys left earlier in anger.

"Aww! I wanted to learn to fly," Naruto pouts. Tsuna smiles, amused by the other boy's antics. Then looks down at the ring on his finger and his face fails.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Naruto catches this, "What's wrong?"

Tsuna had to fight the urge to flinch away when Naruto tried to look closer at his sky ring, "What language is that?"

"Its Italian, a _family_ heirloom," Tsuna sighs, "It's a sign that I am the heir, but I really don't want to be boss."

"Boss? Like a Hokage?!" Tsuna jumps at the yell and barely contains his signature shriek. He turns to see the intense look of the boy.

"Hokage? What's that?" He asks, but feels disturbed when Naruto's eyes widen so much that they almost fell off.

"What? You don't know what a Hokage is?!" Tsuna blushes and looks down feeling embarrassed.

Lucky for him, Naruto took pity on him, "Well, they are the most powerful ninja and fights the evil ninjas that try to attack their village. That's going to be me! I am going to be the greatest and everyone will respect me, believe it!"

Tsuna stares at him before giving a wistful smile, "I wish I was like you. Not scared of everything."

He will always be Dame-Tsuna. The one who trips on air and fails on all his tests…

"Wait…you think I can do it?" Tsuna's head whips back at the boy's raw confession.

"Of course," Tsuna wonders what kind of life this boy lived.

It has been hours and no one has checked on the other boy in exception of those who wanted to hurt him. Now that he thinks about it, didn't Naruto looked wary at him when he appeared before putting a large smile?

_It's funny, how he's loud like Onii-san and Lambo, but acts like Yamamoto-san before he became my friend. Smiling brightly wearing a mask to hide deep pain._

"You know what my tutor always tell me?" Tsuna looks up at the sky before looking at Naruto, "Have the resolve to do anything by doing it with your Dying Will. Why do you want to be Hokage?"

"Well," Naruto looks away and his eyes take a distant look as if remembering something sad, "I want to be someone to protect my precious people and by being Hokage, I can protect my village."

Tsuna nods in agreement. He may not like the mafia that Reborn brought to him, but he also brought best friends, people who love Tsuna, not afraid or disgusted with him. He felt himself smiling. They might be annoying, yet he will never trade them for anything.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Naruto grins at him.

"Of course, a Hokage always takes care of his precious people even if they are from somewhere far away."

Tsuna narrows his eyes at him at the grinning boy. Then he laughs, but no longer humorless, but amused, "Wow, do you have a strong intuition too? One will think we could be related or something."

Naruto's smile dropped and looked hesitate, "Like brothers?"

Tsuna looks up and wonders, _Are you an orphan_? Fortunately he kept that thought to himself and grins, "Sure, family is not always blood, but bonds that last forever, no matter how far apart we are."

Suddenly Naruto turns to a bag on the side of the clearing and returns with an ink brush. He grabs Tsuna's hand and drew a spiral, "No matter what, you are an honorary Uzumaki!"

Tsuna stares at his hand then catches the same spiral insignia on the other's shoulder.

Its strange. He always been the one offering his house and embracing his friends, even if at first he didn't realize he did. Still, never had anyone done the same to him and didn't realize how precious this gift is. Tsuna unsure how to thank this sunshine haired boy, but he will do his best to accsept this honor.

"Related to the next Hokage, right?" Naruto grins at him as he puts his arms behind his head.

Tsuna then felt the pull. It's almost time.

"Never give up your dream Naruto," he gives him his hand with the swirl on it. Naruto looks hesitating as he slowly lifts it, as if unsure of the action. Tsuna only smiles and gives a firm grip, marking Naruto's hand when they shook.

"Protect your friends! As my sensei once said, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'."

Tsuna nods at him and suddenly felt himself being squeezed into a tube and like he went through dimensions.

Then he landed roughly on the forest floor. Tsuna slowly gets up and stares at his clumsily wrapped, wounded arm until he heard a panic shout.

It was Shoichi, who almost had a breakdown when he saw his arm.

"Tsuna? I'm so sorry! For a moment there I thought the bazooka actually took you somewhere, but you still here!" Tsuna tried to calm Shoichi, who bend over in pain from the stress. Although confused that no time passed since he left to wherever Naruto-kun was.

"It's fine! I am alright, but what were you doing here?" He was still curious the reason Shoichi was doing here after all.

"Just trying to destroy the bazooka and get away from everything," Shoichi shrugged, but still clutching his stomach.

Tsuna looks around and sees the broken bazooka. The last relic of the time that will never be.

While the memories will still linger, the promises of fighting for tomorrow stayed.

_We will fight. Not just for fighting sake, but to live and play tomorrow._

Then his phone vibrated. When Tsuna checks it, he pales.

It was Reborn and it seems he been trying to call him for a while now and is ready to kill him and revive him to slowly kill him again and he'll wish to already be dead already.

He whimpers in fear.

* * *

White smoke exploded and left nothing of Tsuna's presence.

 _No, that will be a lie,_ Naruto smiles as his inked hand before forming into a fist and shouts, "Prepare yourself Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki will be claiming the hat next!"

He goes training again, but with much more fervor and a happy grin on his face.

* * *

_Both boys stared at their ink stained palm once more that night. They knew it will fade in time, but the mark is forever etched into their hearts of their resolve to never give up._


End file.
